It's Been a While
by Apolloluver
Summary: What if Adrian dumped Rose because of Dimitri? Not knowing she was pregnant. Four years later they meet at for a wedding. She now has 2 kids with Dimitri posing as the father. But why does Andy have light brown hair and Andre have emerald colored eyes? What will Adrian do to find out the truth and what will Rose do to keep what happened in the dark?
1. Shocking News

_It's Been a While_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. _

**Chapter One:**

I sighed.

It was just another boring day in the life of Rose Hathaway.

Adrianna and Andre were outside with Rosie, Luke and Mikhail, playing on the play-set Eddie and Christian had made.

Eddie was now a father too, two years ago he and Mia had married, something that was considered scandalous seeing that she was a Moroi and he Dhampir. A year afterwards they had Shane.

Little Christiana-still a baby was in her cradle asleep upstairs while Lissa and Christian talked business,

"Lissa, for the last time I won't tell you were the honey moon's going to be at!"

"I'm the bride! I should know these things!"

"Well I'm not telling."

"Then I hope you don't expect to get any."

I laughed outright, "You two are like an old married couple already."

Christian glared at me but I let it go when I heard the sound of a car door closing outside.

"Dimitri's here!" I said, Adrianna and Andre ran in with the others chasing after them, they all loved Dimitri.

Opening the door I was met with brown eyes and a hug.

"Wow Dimitri back off." I grin playfully at him, "No need to suffocate me."

He just gives me a wicked grin before picking Adrianna up, Andre tugs on his jeans, jealous.

"Hey Andy." He says, kissing her forehead.

She giggles and he picks up Andre, it amazes me how he can have them both in his hands at the same time.

Oh yeah, he's huge.

"Andre, big man. I'm sure you've been taking care of your mommy and sister?"

Andre nods, grinning that someone is talking to him.

He's so much like his father.

"Of course I have Uncle Dimi!"

Dimitri laughs, "Well good job then."

Lissa walks in behind me, holding Christians hand.

_They made up fast._

"Dimitri!" he gives her a hug and Christian shakes his hand,

"How's Ivan, Isabella and Iris?" she asked, taking a step back.

Iris is Dimitri's wife; Ivan and Isabella are their two kids.

Now I know what you're thinking.

_Dimitri's … married?_

Yes.

After _he _left me with the kids and I was sure that things were over with Dimitri for good, he went back to Siberia to be with his family, he got a guardian job that happened to be for Iris and from there on things progressed till they got married.

I was happy for him,

And jealous.

But not that he was with another woman but that he had a good relationship.

Adrianna and Andre didn't even know Adrian. I had never told him about the kids, I doubt they would ever meet him.

But they had secondary fathers in many ways, we lived right beside Lissa and Christian in the Court's Courtyard, (A Huge piece of land in the middle of court were the queen and her guardians sometimes lived) so Christian was Uncle Chrissy, they also had Uncle Dimi and Uncle Eddie.

But I doubted that was enough.

I wish Adrian was here, I wish that he knew about the kids.

But I hadn't talked to him in four and a half years, I still remember that day.

_A knock sounded on my door but when I opened it I found no one, only a letter and a single, dead, black rose on top of it._

_The letter had my name on it, but it wasn't that which worried me. It was the dead rose. Who sends those to a person named Rose?_

_I opened the letter and read its contents, and again, and another time before the tears finally came._

_**Rose,**_

_**I am sorry but I cannot take this anymore. It's hot and cold with you. One minute when Dimitri isn't around it's like you love me. Then when he is you burst into tears.**_

_**I cannot be with you when you're still hung over someone else. It is time that I moved on, it causes me much pain cause I love you Rose. But after all the pain that you have put on me it's come to this.**_

_**Best of luck with your life and your new boyfriend, or whatever he grows to be for you.**_

_**Adrian Ivashkov.**_

…_.._

_It was two weeks later that I found out I was pregnant. I had no one but a few friends there for me, though my mother was always there, with Abe, and Lissa, Eddie, Mia, Sydney and even, Christian._

_Nine months later at 2:00 am I was in my apartment when I went into labor._

_I was released from the hospital a few days later with two babies, Adrianna Vasilisa Hathaway and Andre Mason Hathaway._

_I stayed well out of the public eye the first year then went back to being a guardian; mom had retired from her job as a guardian which shocked the whole Vampire Community. She and Abe got back together and took to babysitting the kids every day._

_They were so beautiful…_

_Adrianna had Adrian's lighter brown hair color that fell in soft curls to her shoulders, his dimples and smile. _

_Andre's hair was almost black like mine, but he had Adrian's eyes, which usually meant that whenever I looked into them I got a pain in my chest._

_It had token me two days to be exact to realize how much I loved Adrian. So much to where that Dimitri's love had seemed like a puppy love thing,_

_But it was too late._

Finding myself back I was starring at Lissa and her starring at me, as a result of my being dazed Christian slapped me in the back of the head.

This earned him a sharp jab in his stomach and a bruised shin,

The phone rang in the other room sending Lissa to go and get it, the rest of us settling into the living room while the kids all bugged Dimitri, I had to feel sorry on his behalf, my kids were handfuls.

They take that after me I guess.

When Lissa walked back into the room I could feel that her bonds were up and she was nervous.

"Lissa …?" I asked, curious.

She gulped,

"He's coming."

"Who is?" Please don't be …

"Adrian."

I fainted.

* * *

><p>Short. But anyways Review for me please! ;D<p>

Apollo~


	2. GreenEyedGaze

_It's Been a While._

_Disclaimer: I don't own VA._

**Chapter Two:**

When I woke up I found myself in Lissa's living room, on the plush couch.

"What do you mean Adrian's coming?" I yell, then look around for the kids.

"Christian took them all outside." Dimitri said in a soft tone, guessing my thoughts.

"Are they okay?"

Lissa laughs, "Their fine Rose, you fainted like five minutes ago."

"Oh." I say stupidly, "will then answer my question!"

She sighed and shook her head slowly, "He was invited to the wedding."

"The wedding? You mean _your_ wedding. The one that I'm the bridesmaid in? And when did you plain on telling me this?"

"Well I just now told you."

I growled, "Lissa, he doesn't know about the kids! How am I supposed to explain!"

She looked thoughtful for a moment but couldn't think of anything, Dimitri spoke up, and what he said shocked us all …

"I'll be their father."

"What?" Lissa looked at him like he had three heads, "but you have kids!"

He chuckled, "No duh. But Iris or Ivan or Bella aren't here, plus they need a pretend dad so that he won't get curious, that's where I come in."

"But Dhampir's can't have kids together."

I thought about this for a moment, "But I am Shadow-Kissed, and Dimitri isn't the regular type of Dhampir either" (He Used to be Strigoi) "so we can say that."

"What about Andre's eyes?"

I hadn't thought of that.

"If he doesn't ask, then we won't tell him." Dimitri said, of Dimitri, always the thinker.

Lissa shrugged, "I guess it might work, but you have to explain it to Andy and Andre, and I'll tell my kids to watch what they say too."

Dimitri and I both nodded, "It's a plan then." He said,

"What time is he coming?" I asked, thinking about seeing him again.

"Christians going to pick him up at the airport on Court then drive him back here around five O' Clock."

"Is he married?" I asked before I could stop myself, she shook her head which I took as a blessing.

"Been a bachelor since you two broke up. He's just been roaming the country and quote, in his own words, _looking for the best bottle of Vodka. _He says, so he hasn't changed much."

I laughed a little, wondering what he looked like now; I was just turning twenty-two so he would be around twenty-four **(A/N: I changed his age)** I wondered if he got older, like how I had.

Now don't get me wrong, I was still the hottest thing around, call me conceited but I won't care, but my eyes had lost some of their fire and I was less ambitious, my hair still swayed in waves to the middle of my back, my eyes still dark brown, my skin still tan and smooth.

I missed his smile, the way his dimples showed when he laughed, and the sound smooth like honey. His silky hair, the way it lit up with chestnut and blonde highlights when he was in the sun, but most of all, I missed his eyes.

The dark green orbs that you could fall into, get lost in his soul.

I missed him, period.

The next few hours drifted on with ease but when Christian kissed Lissa and his kid's goodbye I began to have a mini-heart attack.

Dimitri squeezed my hand reassuringly, "It will be okay Roza."

I glared at him, "Your lying!"

He just laughed, making me glare harder, "Stop being so tense about this."

I was about to yell at him when Lissa brought Andy and Andre in, she'd already talked to her kids about it and promised them a trip to the Icecream Shop if they did nicely, now it was time for me to tell them.

"What's wrong mama?" Andy asked, running over to sit on my lap and looking up at me with her big, brown eyes,

"Andy, mama has something to tell you and Andre." I said, sitting her down beside Andre who was looking up at me with his intelligent green eyes, how a four-year old got such an intense look in his eyes I had no idea, it reminded me of his fathers' eyes.

Too much for my liking,

"What is it mama?" Andre said, taking his sisters hand.

I sighed, "Dimitri is going to be your father for a week or two babies."

"Father?" Andy looked at him confused, "But he's Unca Dimi!"

Dimitri chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Your mommy has a friend, who will be visiting us, but he can't now that I'm your uncle, we have to make him think that I'm your daddy, okay?"

"Okay!" the twins said at the same time, smiling, I actually don't think they minded calling Dimitri their dad.

"So call him Daddy, starting from when Uncle Chrissy brings home another guy."

"Yes mama!" Andy stands and hugs Dimitri's knee, "So daddy, can we get icecream like how Aunty Liss told Rosie, Luke and Mika they would get if they acted?"

Dimitri laughed, "Yes Andy, you and Andre can get any type of icecream you want if you make him think that I'm your daddy,"

Andre giggled, "Thanks daddy!" he winked, what?

My four year old just winked?

God, he is so much like Adrian it scares me.

After another twenty minutes or so the lock to the door twisted open and Christian stepped through lugging a large suitcase in with him, "Welcome to my home." He said to the person behind him.

My breathing stopped before I even met his green-eyed gaze, I didn't want to see him. I didn't even want to hear him speak.

"It's big Pyro." Ouch, his voice hasn't changed.

Christian laughed, "Yeah I guess so."

From their spot on the floor with their pile of Lego's Andy and Andre stood up, "Uncle Chrissy!"

Remember what we talked about guys, remember,

"Andy! Andre!" Pyro laughed, "Your aunt made dinner yet?"

I scoffed, Lissa was the worst cook out there, she could grow back a dead flower and make it bloom on spot, but she couldn't boil water or crack eggs without starting a fire.

I heard Andy chuckle, "I hope not!"

Finally, sucking in a breath and feelings Dimitri's reassuring hand I looked up to see _his_ eyes on me.

I looked away, down to my kids and smiled, "Andy, don't tease Lissa."

"Yeah," Liss said, walking through the kitchen doorway, "Don't tease me!"

"Cousin!" Adrian said and pulled her into a hug, "How's life as a queen?"

She laughed, though I could feel the tension in the air her nervousness, "It's alright I guess."

"Good." He said, I could feel his eyes on me again, I shifted nervously.

"Rose, can you come help me in the kitchen?"

I jumped up before she could finish her sentence, "Of course." Lissa was a savior,

Inside the kitchen she went into the fridge and pulled out a plastic bag, I laughed.

"KFC Lissa, really?"

She shrugged, a thin smile formed on her lips, "Better than my cooking."

I shrugged, she had a point, "You're too much, you know that right?"

Lissa laughed, "Just help me make it look like I cooked this, okay?"

"Everyone's going to know Lissa; we all know that you can't cook to save someone's life."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Oh just come on!" she stood, balancing two plates in her hand, "The guys are waiting."

In the Dragomir's huge dining room we all managed to sit down, even the kids though Christiana had to be in her Baby-Chair, Dimitri sat next to me on one side while the kids on my other, across from me was Mia and Eddie (They'd come earlier,) with their kid Shane down on the other end talking with Rose, Mika and Luke.

Adrian sat beside Mia and Christian, Lissa on the far end (She wore the pants in the relationship) and seemed happy when no one questioned her sudden uptake in making 'good' food.

"So Lissa," Adrian said, obviously trying to make a conversation. "How have you and Pyro been?"

Lissa shrugged, "Okay. Though we have so much on our mind right now it's kind of stressful,"

From my other side Andy giggled, "Aha! Uncle Chrissy is going to be a king!"

Christian cracked a smile, "So I can just boss you around more, huh Andy?"

She shook her head, brown curly going everywhere, "Nope! My mommy can still boss you around so you can't boss me around!"

The whole table laughed at that, though Adrian looked at me quickly, trying to make it unnoticeable, I caught it.

"So, Andy, you and Andre are going into kindergarten huh?"

She nodded, "Yup! And I'm going to meet my bestfriend and throw books at teachers and Andre, just like how mama did!"

Lissa laughed while I stared at my child, she was so much like me, though that was a bad thing.

"Andy …" she sighed, "Fine. I won't throw books but can I still meet a friend?" she looked up at me with pleading eyes, I laughed. "Of course."

Andre grunted, "Mama, so if she can hit me with books then can I hit her with them?"

I was about to answer but Dimitri beat me to it, "No Andre, it's not nice to hurt a girl."

He pouted, "But daddy!"

Dimitri shook his head, "No Andre."

My son sighed, "Fine."

Lissa cracked up, almost choking on her drink.

"I feel for you little man," Pyro said, "Your mom used to beat me up all through High School."

Andy and Andre both looked up at me, smirking, the Rose Hathaway smirk, "That's cause our momma is a beast!"Andre said, Andy and I both laughed,

"Aint that the truth." Eddie mumbled, I turned my glare on him, "What did you say Castile?"

He shrugged, "Nothing Rosie Posie."

"Hey!" Rosie's voice came from down the table, "Thanks my name! Not aunty Rose's!"

The table laughed, "Sorry Rosie," Eddie said, "Didn't mean to cause confusion."

The next five minutes went by quietly as we all ate, Adrian finally spoke up, speaking to me.

Fuck my life.

"So … How have you been Rose?"

I looked anywhere but into his eyes or at his face, "Fine." I said stiffly, focusing on the ice in my cup.

"That's … good." He said, I could still feel that Green-Eyed-Gaze on me,

_Stop looking at me! _I wanted to scream but said something more appropriate, "I'm going to get more soda."

I stood swiftly and entered the kitchen on the other side of the parting wall, just as I entered the arched doorway I heard a chair scooting back; I expected it to be Lissa.

"Rose …" I stiffened, tightening my grip on the counter, "Rose look at me."

His gaze was like a ray of sun on my back, I could feel it burning into me but against my heart I kept my eyes fixed on the black granite.

"What do you want?" my voice cracked, he sighed and I heard more footsteps and froze when I felt his hand on my arm, it was like I'd been stung, by something holy though, it was much too warm and inviting to be a bad sting.

"To speak with you." He said voice unreasonably calm.

"Why?"

He took a deep breath, "I missed you Little Dhampir."

I growled and turned to look at him.

Uh-oh, bad idea, his eyes poured into mine and told secrets unknown, "You have no right to call me that."

"Why not? Christian calls you Rosie-Posie; I cannot call you Little D-

"No you cannot." I said interrupting him, "Now if you excuse me, I have kids to get back to,"

I tried to walk past him but he wouldn't let me, even though I struggled.

Cursing I backed up against the counter, he's been working out since I last saw him.

"Rose, please hear me out."

I shook my head, "No thanks."

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, then, a look of confusion appeared on his face, "So they're Dimitri's kids?"

I scoffed, "Obviously."

I hated lying to those eyes.

"Funny." He said, backing up and shrugging, "Last time I checked, Andre has green eyes, something that you, and Dimitri for that matter, do not."

**Kind-of a cliffy, anyways, give me like 5 reviews to keep me going with this story. :D**


	3. Dreams

_It's Been a While_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire-Academy that is Richelle Mead. **_

_**Chapter Three**_

I stared at him, my eyes wide; I was silent for a few moments before a thought occurred in my head, "Dimitri's mother."

He raise an eyebrow at me, "What about his mother?"

"She has green eyes, like Andre's."

The look on his face was mixed between confusion and doubt, "I don't believe you."

I shrugged, "That's a personal problem."

He was about to say something when Lissa and everyone else walked in, dishes in their hands in which, they handed to her to put into the dishwasher.

"Everything okay?" Lissa asked, turning to were Adrian and I had been facing each other, glaring.

After a few more moments of staring at each other I somehow managed to look away, "Yeah." I muttered, staring off into space, "Fine."

She nods and I can see doubt deep in her eyes and feel it through the bond,

_Tell me later._ She says through it, I nod.

Adrian looks at us, first confused, then realizes that were talking through our bond.

He narrows his eyes before turning away to talk to Eddie.

Dimitri walked to my side, "What did he say?"

I looked up to meet his concerned eyes, "Tell you later."

He nods, "Kay."

Afterwards we all go out to the backyard were Pyro entertains the kids with a bonfire, changing the colors from blue to orange to red. Rosie claps her hands and attempts some fire moves- she was most likely a fire bender, she hadn't specialized yet though- while the other kids watched in awe.

Andy and Andre were on the swings again, seeing who could go higher on them.

I let go of watching them, we were in Court, nothing bad was going to happen to them. The worst that could happen was them getting scratched which would heal within twenty or so minutes seeing that they were Dhampir.

The grownups all sat on the benches a few feet away, me between Dimitri and Lissa, Eddie, Mia and Adrian on the others, "So Adrian," Eddie said, trying to make a conversation, "How have you been?"

Adrian shrugged, "Fine I guess, haven't been up to much. I've been _looking for the best bottle of Vodka."_

Lissa threw me a look, _told you so! _She said in the bond, I choked back a laugh.

Eddie laughed, "Nice Ivashkov."

Adrian grinned, looking down at the kids, "How old is he Eddie?"

"Hmm? Oh, Shane? He'll be two years in October."

"Ah, he looks like you." He said, smiling at him. Eddie nods,

It's true, Shane had curly blonde hair that was always neat when you first saw him but became messy after five minutes with the other kids, he also had Eddie's deep hazel eyes and tanned skin.

"Thank you." He said, Mia grinned, "My handsome boys." She kissed him on the cheek, making Eddie blush like crazy.

We all laughed and talked about nothing individual, though Adrian went out of his way to not look or talk to Dimitri and I, my mind went back to what I'd told him earlier.

Did he believe me? I had no clue; I just hoped that he would never meet Olena to find out that she had brown eyes, not green.

As night began to fall we all went our separate ways-which wasn't so far apart.

I lived with my kids in the house beside Lissa and Christian, smaller. It was a three story (Basement, Main Floor and Top.) but still large, the entry was light and open, the stairway was on the side as you opened the door, the living room had honey-toned wooden floors, two plush couches sat facing the TV, behind the couch was where the kids played, meaning that the twins toys laid here and there, there was also a large, leather chair that I usually sat in, the Plasma hung on the wall, pictures of friends and family littered the tan-colored walls, the arched doorway lead to a modern kitchen with a six-person table and large island, we had no dining room but a library/ study that had just came with the house (Cause really, why would Rose Hathaway need a _library?)_ and a warm fireplace with two large armchairs and darker lighting. The basement was cool and secluded, a movie room with the kids DVD's (That ranged from Disney to _Pirates of the Caribbean-_ Andy and I both thought Orlando and Johnny were hot.) and the garage, the upstairs had four bedrooms and three full baths.

So in a short way-it was still a nice house.

Dimitri had to stay with us to make the effect real, but he stayed in the Guest Bedroom.

Once home we put the exhausted kids to bed, tucking them into their sheets, I'm not going to say that we did something corny (Example: Read them stories.) or anything, because that's not how my kids are, Andy was just like me- a loud-mouthed kid with a big attitude, and Andre was more laid back, the only reason for the Disney movies were that, well, who didn't love the classics?

After putting the kids to bed Dimitri followed me down to the study where I pulled a blanket in me and sat-facing the fire, Dimitri sat in the other chair, "So what did he want?" he asked after a few moments of silence,

I shrug, "He caught onto Andre's eyes, I told them that Olena had green eyes," I gave him a sidelong glance, "If that was okay?"

He nods, "Its fine, it's not like he's ever going to meet mom, so no one gets hurt by it."

"Thanks."

"Welcome Roza, but I do have something to say about all of this …." He looked away, not meeting my eyes.

"What?"

"You should tell him."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "What? No!"

He sighed, turning to look at me- eyes serious.

"Their his kids to Rose, he should have the right to know and be in their lives."

I shook my head, not wanting to make sense of his words, "No. He left us,"

"No Rose. He left _you._"

Ouch, his words stung. This time like a bee's,

"Why did he have to come."

"Huh?" Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me, "What do you mean …?"

"Why did he have to come back?"

He sighed, "I do not know Roza,"

"He's just going to ruin them if I tell him Dimitri! He will just be pissed at me and not want them! I don't want that Dimitri, I don't!"

"Adrian isn't as bad of a man as I used to think he was," he looked at me with knowing eyes, "He won't leave the kids Rose, even if it doesn't work out between you two, he will love them and be there."

"You don't know that."

"I do Roza, and deep down, you know that too."

I shake my head, standing and dropping the blanket, "I'm going to bed."

He sighed again, "Goodnight Roza."

"Night Dimitri."

I left him there, sitting and watching the flames.

Walking up the stairs I thought of what he had said, did Adrian deserve to know?

No.

It was a solid answer, he left me. He left us.

Though, he hadn't known off the twins at the time, but still.

A voice-deep within my conscious bugged at me, _he should know! They're his kids too!_

But I just let it go, falling into my bed of soft and warm sheets. Wishing for complete darkness in sleep, no dreams.

But, of course. I didn't get what I wanted.

_**Adrian**_

I was shocked to see her again, sitting beside Belikov. She looked just as I had left her, beautiful.

I'd heard that she had given birth to two kids; though the father was unknown I expected it to be Belikov. I saw two sitting with brown hair a few feet away, talking in whispers and guessed that they were hers. On the ride over here Christian had told me a little about them, though he'd been guarded. Which was expected.

He knew that I was hurt when he told me of the kids, he also told me what I'd thought was true, she'd given birth to Andy Vasilisa and Andre Mason Hathaway, not Belikov. Which confused me, why did they not have their father's last name?

What came as a shock was when I saw her son. Andre's eyes. They were bright, emerald green like mine.

I didn't know what to think, Belikov had brown eyes- and Rose had brown eyes.

How…?

According to her Belikov's mom had green eyes, and I didn't know what to think. Her aurora was so dark now that I couldn't see if she was lying or not.

Anyways, as I lay down in the Guest Bedroom of Lissa's house I decide to visit her and ask, sure. She was going to be pissed, and she may even slap me. But it was worth it,

Concentrating on Rose my mind quickly picked up on her; it was so used to meeting with her dreams.

Thankfully, she was asleep.

I found myself back in were Rose and I used to meet at, my grandmother's garden.

Dressing myself in jeans and a nice button-up I let her stay in whatever she wore to sleep, which I found to be a pair of flannels and a red tank that fit her form and turned me on.

She was waiting for me, seeing that I had hid behind a bush for the first few minutes, her face was as I had guessed, pissed.

Finally getting the guts I approached her, keeping my face blank and trying to look at her aurora-still dark. I couldn't detect anything out of her,

"What do you want?" she asked voice full of venom.

"I shouldn't had of walked out on you Rose."

She rolled her eyes, looking off into the distance, "That's kind of late Adrian."

I shrugged, "Obviously. Seeing as you know, you have kids with Belikov."

She tensed for a moment but it was gone fast, "Yup."

I narrowed my eyes, leaning on the porch's railing, facing her, "So, Belikov's mom?"

"yeah?"

"Has Andre's eyes?"

"Yeah."

"So that's why he has green eyes?"

She looked at me, her own eyes narrowed, "Isn't that what I just said Ivashkov?"

I shrug, "What if I don't believe you?"

"Then you have trust issues and should see a therapist about that instead of accusing me."

"I wasn't accusing you Little Dhampir."

She let that one slide, "Really? Sure sounds like you are,"

"Maybe it is you that needs to see a therapist Rose, you know, I can get you on Dr. Phil or maybe even Opera if you wish."

Rolling her eyes at me she sighed, "If that's all you wanted then can I get back to sleep?"

I let out a low laugh, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I am asleep,"

"If you knew that then why ask?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

She gave me a look that meant she didn't want to be here, "I was praying for a dreamless night Ivashkov."

"Sorry to disappoint you Belikov."

"Belikov?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, aren't you two married?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Why not?"

She glared at me, "Why does it even matter to you Adrian?"

"Can I not be curious Rose?"

"Seeing that it is you, no."

"You haven't lost your attitude have you?"

"And you're still annoying as hell,"

"That's not nice."

She growled-like really. Growled.

"Send me back!" she started screaming,

"No."

"Adrian Ivashkov! I swear, if you do not send me back then you better sleep with one eye open!"

I laughed, my Adrian Ivashkov side coming out when I said, "Better yet, can I sleep with you?"

She leaped for me. Looking like she was going to choke me or do some other kind of Rose Hathaway torture technique when I closed the dream, opening my eyes to the darkness of my room and laughed, though still doubt in the back of my mind.

I pulled out my phone and dialed a number,

"Hello?" a rough man's voice answered,

"Yes, this is Adrian Ivashkov. I need you to dig up all the information that you have on Olena Belikov and Dimitri Belikov,"

"Need photo's boss?"

"Yes."

**Kind of short, but review!**

**Apollo~**


	4. PLEASE READ

This isn't an update, but sometime between now and Tuesday all of my stories should be updated. Sorry for the long length of not updating, my apologies.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

The bastard sent black and white photos.

Black and white.

Not colored.

Black and white.

Meaning I couldn't tell if Olena (what type of name is that) had green eyes or ugly brown like Belikov.

Black and white.

I crushed the picture in my hand and threw them into the trashcan of spare bedroom, I was staying at the Dragomir's manor, the same place my aunt used to own. But she didn't stay here much. For what reason, I don't know.

Well, Olena was hot… you know for an old woman.

It must suck getting stuck with that ugly Russian Dimitri.

Poor lady.

Other than that I got some rather _interesting _news on Belikov.

Come to find out he was married to a Russian woman named Iris- Iris was usually a name for a girl with pretty eyes, get it, iris? But I couldn't tell when the detective sent her picture.

Why?

Black and white.

They had two kids too, I wondered if Rose knew that her 'baby daddy' had two other kids named Ivan and Isabella.

I doubted it.

So I guess in a way, I had Belikov by the balls. I bet he wouldn't want his of so precious _Roza _to know he had two other kids than Andy and Andre.

Speaking of, what was Andy's actual name?

The two kids were beautiful, they both looked like their mother.

Though not much of Dimitri in them.

Matter of fact, nothing in them looked like Dimitri. They looked like, well, me.

But Rose wasn't low enough to lie to me about kids.

If those two were mine, she'd tell me and let me be the father.

A good father.

It wasn't like I had two other kids by another woman who Rose knew nothing about.

Was it?

No.

It wasn't.

I loathed that man.

Boy.

Little girl.

I wondered how Andy and Andre would know that their precious daddy lied to them?

I bet they wouldn't like it.

Not one bit.

They were five, but they obviously weren't stupid and knew when to be mad at someone…

Especially little Andy.

Who seemed so much like her mother or not…


	6. Chapter 5

**Its Been A While**

**Chapter five**

Rose

And then there were six.

The kids are asleep, all of them. Well, they might not be asleep. They could easily be up in their rooms talking or some shit like that, but for the most part. They're in bed and not in the living room watching scary movies like the rest of us.

It was six of us, me, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Dimitri and Eddie.

Mia had gone to sleep with Shane, saying something about wanting to wakeup and being able to take Shane to some learning thing. I don't know.

Since she had him, she's been all motherly and stuff.

It's annoying.

I couldn't really say anything though, when I had Andy and Andre and that bitch Adrian wasn't here, that's how I was too.

Abe always jokes on how he didn't know which one of us he'd rather the kids be like. He said if they were like Adrian they'd be crazy, but if they were like me they'd be psychotic.

My mom voted Adrian.

My dad voted split personalities.

I flicked them both off.

I mean, look at my parents and then look at me?

They honestly couldn't talk about what personality was best for their grandkids.

Especially seeing at they were both psychotic, crazy fucks.

I guess I got a little bit of both of them.

From outside my thoughts I heard Adrian and Christian both squeal like little girls when a face of the antagonist popped up on the television and laughed out loud.

Their screams where delicious.

Psychotic remember?

"Excuse me, do you have any right to laugh at us?" Adrian turned to me and the whole room went quiet other than for the actors of the movie.

I rolled my eyes and stretched out on the couch I was sitting on, "Stop being a little bitch and I wont have to."

"That wasn't my question."

Good grief, what was his problem?

"Oops."

"Rose…"

"Yes Mr. Ivashkov?"

He growled and jumped out of his seat, making Christian, the little wimp he is, jump about five feet into the air and landed in Lissa's lap.

She petted his hair.

Petted his over-gelled, greasy looking hair.

Disgusting.

"Ya' know what Rose? Fuck this, I'm done."

I kept starring at him. Behind him Dimitri tensed like he was ready to jump up and tear Adrian's head off.

"Calm down." I murmured to Belikov, grabbing his hand. It calmed his nerves instantly; even if we weren't together like that I could still calm him down.

And by the look on Adrian's face, he didn't like that one bit.

"Disgusting, you two are disgusting. Especially you," He glared at Dimitri, "Does she know the truth? Does she?"

Dimitri rose an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Adrian turned to me.

"Do you know that your precious little Russian fuck buddy over here has a wife and two kids? Named Iris, Isabella and Ivan-or something like that. Did you little dhampir? Oh wait, knowing you. You probably don't care. And you Russian, how does it feel to have four kids? Two of them beautiful like Rose and two others disgraced with a bastard of a father."

That was it, Dimitri flipped.

He flew out of the seat and was on Adrian within a second.

But then Adrian did something… something I'd never seen before. And for me, that meant a lot.

As Adrian's hands flew up to defend him they began glowing. Brighter and brighter, it reminded me of when someone changes a Strigoi back to a human. It was light in its purest form, strong and swift.

The beams of light flew from Adrian's hands to Dimitri's chest with a loud thump, like someone was hitting a hollow wall.

And then Dimitri fell down in the blink of an eye; this took all of a second.

With a shock I realized that Dimitri wasn't moving.

Or breathing.

And his eyes were blank.

Lissa yelled and then the whole world went black like how it used to with my shadow kissed skills, but this time it was different.

I passed out.

And Dimtri was dead.

**This is short. **

**What do you guys want for Christmas?  
><strong>

**Reviews please.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Its Been A While**

**Chapter Six**

**Adrian**

"Do you know that your precious little Russian fuck buddy over here has a wife and two kids? Named Iris, Isabella and Ivan-or something like that. Did you little dhampir? Oh wait, knowing you. You probably don't care. And you Russian, how does it feel to have four kids? Two of them beautiful like Rose and two others disgraced with a bastard of a father." I sneered before thinking. I could see his eyebrows come together and his eyes narrow but it wasn't out of shock it was just pure anger. Like he seriously wanted to kill me.

Then he jumped at me.

Now, how would you feel if a ten foot Russian flew at you and his whole mind was battle strategy while yours was on the finest types of wines? You'd be scared. Like how I was.

But I wasn't just scared.

I was angry with him for having what was supposed to be my kids.

Angry at him for playing Rose like she was stupid.

Angry at myself for letting her go.

And it was like spirit from the whole court swam to me, so much built up grief and anger. I couldn't see clearly.

I couldn't see auras or anything.

I could only see his outline tinged in red and knew that I had to destroy him.

I needed to or else.

Heat surged into my body like I was being set on fire, spirit. But this time it was evil spirit, something like I imagine Rose must of dealt with being shadow kissed or Avery when her bonds became too much on her mind.

The next thing I knew my hands were glowing and heating, so hot I didn't know how I wasn't burning alive by now.

The lights from my hands shot and rammed themselves deep into Belikov's chest with a thud, and as soon as they made contact it was like I could feel his life in my hands.

His age, his past, his inner emotions. Everything. It was truly amazing and frightening at the same time.

I could also feel his utter shock at what was going on, and then I felt his heart suddenly stop beating and him falling to the ground just a few feet away.

From the corner of my eye I noticed that Rose had passed out too.

And that's when the chaos happened.

Eddie leaped at me and before I knew it was dragging me out of the rom for no reason, I needed to be in that room. Something was pulling me there. But I ended up being slammed into the kitchen closet and having the door locked on me.

I yelled. My mind still not taking in what was happening and my voice didn't want to makeway.

I was like a mad man.

I needed to get out.

I was suffocating already.

Questions surged my head and all of a sudden I felt useless.

No, grief.

No, shock.

No, agony.

No, confusion.

No.

Tears were streaming down my face and I kept beating on the door but it wouldn't give way.

Above me I faintly noticed the sounds of feet moving-the children were up now.

What would Andre and Andy think when they saw Belikov dead?

Now I would never be able to get Rose back.

And the kids…

The image of him fallen could damage them for life.

I could also hear Lissa yelling and Eddie trying to calm everyone down. And I could also feel Rose coming to consciousness, the darkness of her aura hitting me like a stonewall.

Speaking of walls..

I could feel agony again, then anger.

Lots and lots of anger.

Mostly directed towards yours truly.

And then I could hear her voice above all others, even though it was nowhere as loud as Lissa's shrill yells or Eddie's commanding orders.

It was Rose.

Her voice killed me inside and instantaneously made me stop my banging and clear my mind.

It was just one word, one name.

Her voice filled with so much disbelief and pain.

"Adrian…"

**Short, reviews?**


End file.
